Promenade d'un baiser de nuit
by L'art est inutile
Summary: La nuit, tout le monde dort... enfin, normalement... Que se passe-t'il si, soudain, un doux baiser décide de visiter les couloirs de Poudlard ?


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling excepté l'histoire qui est à moi.

 _Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _JE N'ACCEPTE PAS LA HAINE NI LA VIOLENCE..._

 _Bisous._

* * *

 **Promenade d'un baiser de** **nuit...**

Sang...cris….tortures….malédictions….rire aigu….peur….mort…..Horreur.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Comme chaque nuit, il avait fait des cauchemars.

Voldemort.

Il avait tué ce monstre il y a maintenant 6 mois et son esprit ne s'en remettait toujours pas, il se considérait comme un meurtrier et, même s'il avait sauvé le monde magique, il n'oublierait jamais qu'il n'avait pas cherché un autre moyen. Il y a pourtant toujours d'autres manières que celle de tuer.

Qui était-il pour s'octroyer le droit d'ôter la vie à un autre homme, de se juger tellement au-dessus de lui qu'il n'envisage pas une autre façon de mettre fin à son règne de terreur ?!.

Quel droit possédait le ministère de juger un homme et de le condamner à mort ou pire, au baiser d'un détraqueur ?

Rien, aucun droit ne justifiait tout cela. Lorsque le juge devient le meurtrier, il ne vaut pas mieux que celui qu'il condamne puisque, comme lui, il ne comprend pas la valeur d'une vie.

Secouant la tête, il chassa ses sombres pensées et se leva, doucement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller ses camarades. Il tendit le bras pour attraper sa cape mais, au dernier moment, il se ravisa : prendre l'air sans se cacher lui fera du bien.

Lorsqu'il descendit du dortoir, il vit Hermione affalée devant un livre ouvert à la moitié, ses bras repliés sous sa tête. Elle dormait.

Elle travaillait sans arrêt pour réussir ses études, même si elle en avait moins besoin que l'ensemble des huitièmes années. Elle possédait une mémoire eidétique qui les avaient déjà tellement aidés auparavant que plus personne ne se moquait de son savoir alors que beaucoup le faisait avant.

Elle était la maman de tous les gryffondors, la meilleure préfète que tous aient jamais eu. Toujours à l'écoute des gens, peu importe leurs problèmes, qu'ils soient petits ou grands, elle les aidait toujours et tous la respectaient, l'admiraient.

Mais elle travaillait beaucoup trop !

Il prit sa soeur de coeur dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre, les escaliers le laissèrent gentiment monter, Poudlard l'aimait vraiment bien. il entra jusque dans la chambre, une grande chambre de préfet avec un immense lit à baldaquin dans un coin et une gigantesque salle de bains, tellement belle que Harry ne comprenait pas l'utilité de celle du cinquième étage, mais bon...Poudlard à ses raisons que la raison ignore comme disait un célèbre écrivain sorcier (il l'a ensuite adaptée pour les moldus évidemment).

Il la plaça doucement sur le lit et la recouvrit de ses beaux draps bordeaux. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

* * *

Hermione sentit un baiser sur son front et entendit une porte se refermer. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux en sentant un matelas sous son corps. Elle ne se souvenait pas être montée dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un l'avait donc ramenée dans son lit et avait assez de force pour la transporter, cela devait être un homme. Si les escaliers l'avaient laissé passer, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne : Harry.

Brusquement, elle se redressa et, dégageant rapidement les draps sur le côté, elle sauta au-bas du lit pour courir après son meilleur ami.

Depuis qu'il avait tué l'autre mage noir tout moche, il avait changé. Il était devenu plus renfermé, moins rieur. Lui qui, avant, malgré tous les malheurs, aimait la vie, ne semblait plus aussi enthousiaste qu'avant. L'éclat qui brillait jadis dans ses yeux avait disparu et ceux-là, d'un superbe vert émeraude, s'étaient transformés en un vert morne et terne.

Elle ne savait que faire pour le sortir de cet état et aucun dans leur groupe d'amis n'avaient d'idées.

Elle finirait bien par trouver mais, en attendant, elle courait. S'il ne dormait pas, c'est qu'il avait eu des cauchemars, elle devait lui parler, le réconforter.

Elle traçait donc à travers le château, dévalant rapidement les marches et s'engouffrant à toute vitesse dans les corridors pour essayer de le retrouver. Heureusement qu'elle était préfète, il lui était permis de se promener en toute liberté. Il fallait bien que cela rapporte quelques avantages, elle devait tout de même écouter les problèmes de tout le monde, s'y intéresser et ensuite les réconforter.

Attention ! Elle ne pensait pas que leurs problèmes étaient inutiles mais être toujours là, toujours devoir écouter, toujours devoir conseiller, elle aussi voudrait se confier, elle aussi voudrait quelqu'un pour l'écouter, pour la conseiller et la soutenir.

Ron était là pour elle, c'est vrai, mais il se comportait parfois comme un gamin, enfin... souvent voire toujours. Il n'avait aucune subtilité, peu d'écoute pour les problèmes importants des autres et était incapable de tenir des conversations trop sombre, trop psychologiques. C'était sa manière de tourner la page mais parfois, Hermione aimerais qu"il accepte de parler.

Soudain, elle ressentit une douleur dans son épaule gauche et tomba au sol. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle venait de heurter quelqu'un.

Théodore Nott…. que faisait-il là ?

Il la regardait avec un air perdu, lui aussi devait être dans ses songes quand ils se sont bousculés.

Le fait qu'il soit revenu pour une huitième année d'étude l'étonnait toujours…

Il était resté très discret auparavant et Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'il suivrait Voldemort. Pourtant, il était devenu un espion pour le côté de la lumière.

Il était de retour à Poudlard puisque, de toute façon, personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Son père avait été tué dans la bataille et sa mère, dépressive, s'était laissée mourir.

En l'observant, elle lui trouva un air triste, déprimé. S'il se baladait la nuit, lui aussi ne devait pas avoir des pensées joyeuses.

Il lui tendit alors gentiment la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit et se mit debout.

Ils avaient tous traversé de dures épreuves et y avaient survécu. Ils devaient désormais tous s'entraider.

Pour le réconforter quelles que soient les difficultés qu'il traverse, pour le remercier et le soutenir, juste avant de de continuer à poursuivre Harry, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds (il était vraiment grand) et planta un joyeux baiser sur la joue de Théo.

* * *

Théodore sentit le bonheur transmis par ce baiser se répandre dans son corps et le sortir de sa torpeur. Il se retourna et vit Granger tourner au bout du couloir, elle était vraiment rapide.

Il ne comprenait pas son geste. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés et là, ils se croisaient ou plutôt se cognaient une fois, elle le fixait bizarrement et puis lui claquait un baiser sur la joue ?

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il fit demi-tour et marcha rapidement pour essayer de la rattraper et avoir des explications.

Pas qu'il pensait qu'elle allait lui en donner, mais sait-on jamais. Après tout, les gryffis étaient devenus sympas, disons moins détestables, depuis la fin de la guerre.

De nombreux serpentards s'étaient détournés des volontés de Voldemort en voyant leurs parents sombrer dans une pure folie et une obéissance aveugle.

Ils avaient rejoint Dumbledore pour échapper à la servitude et avaient donc été obligés de cohabiter avec les autres sans s'entretuer.

Théo était assez timide, il était souvent resté dans l'ombre de Draco et Blaise, évitant de parler aux autres, il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Hermione avait fait ce geste.

Son père le tuerait pour poursuivre une "sang-de-bourbe" à travers le château mais ce dernier était mort et enterré, il n'avait plus rien à dire.

Arrivant à un croisement, il regarda à droite et à gauche mais personne….il avait été trop lent et l'avait perdue de vue… pas de chance. Il attendrait demain s'il en avait la patience.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Luna Lovegood devant lui. Comment était-elle arrivée aussi près sans qu'il l'entende ? Mystère… mais bon, c'était Loufoca, elle apparaissait n'importe où pour donner des conseils, la plupart du temps incompréhensibles.

Il devait cependant admettre qu'elle combattait redoutablement bien et était très dangereuse comme elle l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois pendant la bataille. Elle semblait même intelligente derrière sa folie. Ses yeux se voilaient parfois mais reprenaient vite leur lueur si particulière que seule elle possédait.

Elle pointa du doigt le chemin de droite et lui fit un grand sourire, Théodore comprit que cette direction était celle prise par Granger, il allait s'y engager quand, prit d'une brusque inspiration, il saisit la main de Luna et la baisa légèrement.

* * *

Luna sentit les lèvres du gentil garçon toucher le dos de sa main et le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, il partait déjà en courant, suivant les joncheruines semées par Hermione.

Soudain, elle aperçut un Ronflack cornu suivre Nott dans le couloir. Elle s'engagea à leur suite, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu de Ronflack, s'il y en avait un, cela signifiait que des grains de bonheur arrivaient progressivement dans le château…

Elle ne les avait pas encore vu, il faudra qu'elle parte à leur recherche après avoir trouvé la cachette du ronflack.

Elle aimait bien le bonheur, il était joli et étalait de la joie partout autour de lui. Si elle le trouvait, elle pourrait peut-être permettre à ses amis de sourire à nouveau et elle aussi.

Elle aurait bien voulu le raconter à son papa mais il avait rejoint sa maman dans les territoires de la terrible faucheuse. Au moins, ils étaient heureux.

Elle avait envoyé plein de monde avec eux, le plus possible pour qu'ils ne soient pas seuls. Les gens qui étaient partis n'avaient plus de Joncheruines autour d'eux… ils n'avaient plus de plaisir et ça se voyait parce qu'ils étaient habillés en noir.

A la place de l'autre (Voldemort), elle les aurait habillés en rose, en vert et en jaune parce que c'était plus joli et elle n'aurait pas peint leur mains en rouge mais bon, chacun faisait comme il voulait. Il n'empêche que si le grand chauve l'avait fait, les camarades de celui-ci auraient été plus heureux mais elle n'aurait eu personne à envoyer avec ses parents et ils auraient été tristes, même avec les parents de Harry. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas ?

En attendant, elle n'avait personne à qui le raconter, aucun élève ne voyait ce beau monde et lorsqu'elle en parlait, ils ne la comprenaient pas. Ils étaient quand même gentils même si un peu bizarres, mais bon, elle les aimait comme ça, obtus et étroits d'esprit.

Soudain, une Nargole apparut devant ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Neville, entouré de centaines d'entre elles. Il était tout le temps dans la lune alors elles l'aimaient bien.

Il était grand, au moins aussi haut que la tête d'un Sombral, et beau, comme une licorne.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras pour faire partir les Nargoles et lui fit un bisou sur la mâchoire, ça relaxait un Sombral, peut-être que ça ferait la même chose à Neville ?

* * *

Neville sentit des lèvres douces effleurer sa sa mâchoire, que se passait-il ?

Neville se demandait si la mandragore adulte pourrait endormir des plantes carnivores ou si elle les ferait mourir quand il avait senti quelqu'un lui faire un calin.

Il avait relevé la tête et était tombé dans les grands yeux perdus de Luna. Jusque là, c'était un bon résumé.

Alors, que faisait-il à courir derrière Luna ? Ah oui, il devait lui demander d'aller au bal de fin d'année avec lui, autant en profiter.

Il ne savait pas du tout où ils allaient mais c'était sa dernière chance.

Il était timide, depuis toujours, la bataille lui avait permis de prendre confiance en lui mais pas à ce point.

Luna lui faisait un peu peur (comme quasiment toutes les filles) car elle était jolie et dans un monde qui lui appartenait et qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais apercevoir.

Sa grand-mère sera probablement contre car elle veut que ce soit quelqu'un de moins...dérangé qui l'accompagne. Il était quand même l'héritier de la famille Longdubat !

Heureusement, elle avait enfin découvert que son petit-fils n'était pas son fils et lui laissait plus de choix, plus d'espace et de libertés.

Il devra quand même argumenter pour lui faire comprendre son choix et l'accepter.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut une chevelure blonde, il la rattrapa et mit la main sur son épaule.

Lorsque la personne se retourna, il découvrit Malefoy. Mince, où était Luna ?

Malefoy le regardait bizarrement, pas comme un insecte mais plutôt comme un individu qui le dérangeait dans sa quête. Sa quête de quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Lui aussi avait changé, comme tous ceux qui avaient combattus. Il avait arrêté de se gominer les cheveux et les avait laissés pousser : cela faisait toute la différence. Il avait l'air plus serein et plus gentil, enfin, moins méchant quoi.

Soudain il entendit le rire de Luna se propager dans les couloirs et sut dans quelle direction se diriger.

De joie, il embrassa Malefoy sur la joue, avant de se rendre compte de qui était en face de lui et de partir en courant vers le rire.

* * *

Malefoy sentit Neville l'embrasser et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il le vit rougir et partir en courant au même endroit que Loufoca qui était passée peu avant et qui, elle même, suivait Théodore qui semblait aussi courir après une fille brune qu'il avait seulement aperçue de loin, en arrivant au croisement.

Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre un petit détour pour les suivre et assouvir sa curiosité, même s'il vous dira qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais curieux, que c'est un défaut et que les Malfoys sont trop parfaits pour l'avoir.

Pour une fois que ce sera lui en retard au rendez-vous, il poursuivit donc Neville (il avait arrêter les noms de famille pendant la guerre, une sorte de traité de paix implicite qui se voyait seulement par cette caractéristique).

D'habitude, lorsqu'il se baladait, il pouvait tranquillement penser à la guerre, à toute la fortune familiale qui avait été prise par le Ministère et celle qu'il lui restait et dont il avait la lourde charge de faire fructifier.

Il pouvait aussi réfléchir aux diverses façons de mettre son nom de famille à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces des gens et trouver des nouvelles insultes pour les gryffis qui ne concernaient ni l'argent ni le sang.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, tout était chamboulé car des personnes couraient. Vers quoi ? Où ? Il n'en avait aucun idée mais il les suivait car courir était étrangement libérateur, un rire lui échappa.

Alors que Neville tournait à gauche, dans le couloir de droite il aperçut Harry Potter qui marchait rapidement, se dirigeant sûrement vers la tour d'astronomie, il le héla.

Ce dernier se retourna, il était beau comme ça, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux perdus dans le vague, illuminé par la lune.

Harry lui sourit gentiment et ses yeux reprirent vie. Depuis cette année, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées, grandement améliorées.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione arriva, elle stoppa net, stupéfaite. Harry était enfin vivant et il avait l'air tellement heureux. Elle sentit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos.

Théodore vit enfin Hermione s'arrêter, il arriva à son niveau et, alors qu'il allait lui demander des explications, il ne dit pas un mot en comprenant pourquoi elle s'était arrêter. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Luna suivait toujours le Ronflak quand soudain, elle aperçut enfin les graines de bonheur qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle fit un grand sourire à Théodore et Hermione qui la regardaient comme si elle était bizarre.

Neville parvint enfin à rattraper Luna qui souriait gentiment à deux personnes en face d'elle. Tiens, que faisait Hermione et Théodore dehors, à cette heure ?

Il s'apprêta à parler quand Luna se retourna et mis son index sur la bouche, lui intimant le silence. De l'autre main, elle lui désigna le spectacle devant eux.

Draco Malefoy embrassait tendrement Harry Potter, ils étaient tellement beaux, éclairés par la Lune et entourés d'un silence apaisant et réparateur, un silence qui signifiait que tout était encore possible.

* * *

Ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que, dans le pénombre, quelqu'un veillait.

Il avait vu ce baiser ranimer les espoirs de chacuns.

Il avait vu Hermione déposer doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Théodore, souriante.

Il avait vu Théodore enlacer timidement Luna, souriant.

Il avait vu Luna prendre délicatement la main de Neville, souriante.

Il avait vu Neville sourire.

Il avait vu Draco et Harry se retrouver, leur bonheur et leur joie contaminant les alentours.

Il avait vu un groupe retrouver le goût de la vie, souriants.

Il avait vu la promenade d'un baiser rempli de tendresse, d'amour et d'espoir.


End file.
